


The Last of Garuda 1938

by jasminelyoko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: Kekalahan Hindia Belanda (Indonesia) atas Hongaria membawa pengaruh sejarah mereka dalam Piala Dunia 1938. Mereka berdua harus bertahan dan... tatapan dingin lawan mereka yang sudah menghancurkan impian mereka.





	The Last of Garuda 1938

0-6

Kekalahan yang pahit.

Pahit sekali.

Zamrud Khatulistiwa pun menderita.

Tetapi Jantung Eropa tidak.

 

Dia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin, dengan senyuman sadis. Tatapan dinginnya seolah-olah dia ingin mengubur mereka berdua, hidup-hidup.

Mimpi mereka berhasil dengan kejam dihancurkan oleh sang Raksasa Eropa, Hongaria. Mimpi timnas Indonesia untuk berjaya di Piala Dunia dibakar dan hancur sudah oleh mereka.

Terutama dia. 

Dia, Daniel Herdevary.

 

"Ah, Melati dan Raden... kalian bermain dengan bagus. Sayang sekali mimpi kalian untuk berjaya di Piala Dunia harus sirna di sini." ucap Daniel dengan nada meremehkan. Mata zamrudnya menatap dua orang ini dengan tatapan menusuk, membuat mereka ingin tak berlama-lama di hadapan orang yang sudah menghancurkan jiwa dan raga mereka menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Cih, kamu! Aw, kakiku!" Raden meringis kesakitan. Selama pertandingan, Raden menjadi korban taktik kekerasan timnas Hongaria.

"Raden!" seru Melati dengan panik, gadis itu lalu memapah Raden dengan kedua tangannya sembari menatap Daniel dengan geram.

"Kami tidak akan melupakan anda dan timnas Hongaria." ucap Melati sembari mendesis ke arah sang striker Hongaria itu.

"Oh, aku akan selalu menantikan kalian berdua." balas Daniel, masih dengan senyuman sadisnya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

 

Dialah yang membuat luka batin mereka masih membekas hingga kini. 

 

Melati dan Raden takkan bisa melupakan wajahnya, sikapnya, bahkan taktik busuknya.

 

Kalau saja mereka tidak menggunakan taktik kekerasan, permainan mereka pun akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus ada pertumpahan darah seperti ini. 

 

Tapi tenang saja, itu 'kan masa payah mereka, tetapi mereka akan berjuang perlahan-lahan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, untuk bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan?

 

Jika Tuhan menakdirkan mereka untuk bertemu lagi, mereka akan membuktikan.

 

Bahwa mereka bukanlah tim yang mudah dikalahkan setelah bangkit dari keterpurukan.

**Author's Note:**

> Indonesia: Melati Ayu Kusumaputri (Female) dan Raden Kamil Kusuma (Male)  
> Male Hungary: Daniel Herdevary


End file.
